Color Us Red
by iheartBL
Summary: Whatever happened to those little BL hints we all loved so much, the red feather Lucas plucked from her Halloween costume, those 82 letters Brooke poured her heart out in, the infamous red door that he would surely miss the girl behind from? Pure Fluff!


So whatever happened to those little BL hints we all loved so much, the red feather Lucas plucked from her Halloween costume, those 82 letters Brooke poured her heart out in, the infamous red door that he would surely miss the girl behind from…Since Mark doesn't seem to be making them reappear I thought I would…in this fic any way.

**A/N**: This fic is solely dedicated to my sister as her birthday is on February 7th, well so is my dad's but I don't think he'd want a One Tree Hill fanfic dedicated to him, so I didn't even bother. This ones for you Fifi, I hope you enjoy…she hates it when I call her that :P So this was originally supposed to be up for her birthday, but I couldn't get it up in time and now its May, yeah I pretty much suck, but hey I finally got around to finishing it and decided to post, besides I bought her something instead for her birthday…ENJOY!!

I know I said I wouldn't post anything until I finished my other stories, but this was written awhile ago too so technically its nothing new. I will finish my other story soon, definitely before season 6 starts…that gives me until September 1st. Not to worry I'll be done way before that.

**Warning:** this story contains pure fluff so read at your own risk!

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill I do not own One Tree Hill, nor do I want to, I mean all those fans from different ships to please; headache!

* * *

She stood outside of the familiar house she had routinely visited two years ago, a house containing memories both of happiness and grief. She formed her hand into to a fist ready to knock on the door, but was caught instead by the discoloration of the door. This door, which led to a past lover's room, a door he had painted red to show any passersby what he felt for the girl, love. The same shade of that virulent color had turned up again. This initially took her by surprise, but then she quickly dismissed the door's color of importance and instead to greater thoughts, one which included her knocking on the door. Brooke very well knew that Lucas never locked his bedroom door especially this time during the early day when he was probably out on his routine run, and decided to throughout knocking all together. She had accepted his invitation of an outing, Lucas persuading her that this spring break she truly deserved some leisurely time, for the brunette had been so caught up in her plans of _Clothes over Bro's_ ever since she had stepped out of high school. She obliged quickly of course, it had always been pleasant hanging out with Lucas Scott who as a matter of fact she had missed more deeply then anticipated. Brooke had no idea of the day he had planned for her, or what day it was in fact. It was the day in March that marked Brooke's entrance into the world, but she had been far too busy to remember, and besides Victoria hadn't bothered reminding her either.

Brooke quietly pushed open the door and tip toed into the room of Lucas Scott upon sighting a massive lump covered in crisp sheets. She and Peyton had finally returned to Tree Hill from college for spring break and she couldn't wait to see her dear friend…well if she could truly call him that any how. A smile escalated unto her lips, one which was quickly sculpted into a full fledged grin as she jumped upon his bed and onto the lump covered in a mess of sheets. The so called lump quickly jerked up to reveal itself. "Brooke?!" he called out squinting from the sunlight trenchant upon his bedroom. "Brooke Davis," he smiled finally absorbing in her presence after a quick glance to the digital clock on his nightstand, "You're early."

Brooke giggled and drew in for the hug he offered with his arms wide open, "Lucas!"

"I missed you, pretty girl," he laughed closing his eyes to take it all in; she was really here after nearly two years of absence, "Let me get changed and we'll begin our little escapade."

"Whatever you say," she replied with an arch of a brow still completely unsure of the fact why Lucas was putting himself out just so she could relax. Brooke nodded finally realizing that she should get off of him since she was still cozily seated atop him, despite the fact that he didn't seem to mind.

…Meanwhile…

Nathan stood up on a latter working on the banner Peyton had just finished drawing with Skillz monitoring. "Is it straight?"

Skillz shook is head, "higher…higher…no lower…lower…perfect." Nathan sent Skillz a death glare as he climbed down the steps, his arm feeling rather stiff. The chocolate haired boy had been trying to perfectly place the banner for the last half hour now. He gazed at his work and then turned to face Skillz ready to lunge at him; if Mouth hadn't stepped in between he would have succeeded. "It's where it was when I first hung it up."

Skillz scratched the back of his head, "really…hmmm looked different before." Mouth walked away rolling his eyes not willing to get caught up in the act, besides he had a few more streamers to hang up. Haley stood besides Peyton who was tying up a few remaining balloons with Jamie and Lily seated on the floor flicking glitter and confetti at one another while giggling away like there was no tomorrow.

"You think we have enough red in here," Peyton laughed gazing around at the fully decorated Karen's Café festooned with balloons, lanterns, streamers, and candles.

Haley's eyes settled upon the blonde curly haired girl, "Well I think red symbolizes their relationship…they're passionate, loving, bright, wild, exciting, and they have ups and downs."

"So if Luke and I were still together and you threw us a party what color would be the theme?"

"Grey," Haley said without a second thought. Peyton's brows furrowed as she grabbed the pink balloon in her hand and whacked Haley over the head with it.

"You're funny."

Karen's café would be Brooke and Lucas's final stop for the day, a small surprise party set up for the soon to be designer with all her closest friends, friends that had become a part of something greater, her family. Lucas had the idea all bubbled in his head the moment Brooke phoned him and said she had decided to spend spring break in Tree Hill despite her mother's wishes and that Peyton would be coming along as well. So it was set, he had gotten the gang together, Skillz, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Rachel, and even Bevin to help him emblazon his idea.

* * *

They stepped outside greeted with the warm yet breezy spring air that seemed to lift their sprits. Brooke gazed at the trees now bearing various colored flowers and let out a smile all the while Luke gazed at the watch fastened around his wrist. His baby blues looked from the watch to the street, a moment which lit up his eyes in delight and shined his face with a smile. He turned to Brooke in an instant who he now fully noted looking stunning as ever in her red cotton sundress with her hair in chocolate ringlets. He didn't say a word but pointed out to the street where surely enough a horse drawn carriage was parked. Brooke's face lightened up as she turned to him with a quizzical yet excited look, "This for me?" He gave her a nod. "Shut up!" She smacked him playfully against the shoulder before walking up to the carriage, her heels clicking and clacking against the pavement. Brooke seated herself in first followed by Lucas as the horse began toddling along pulling the carriage with it. "Why all this?" she asked as they passed a few more houses, one which was her old house, the red door still intact. She paused a moment to gaze at it before turning back to him awaiting his response.

"You deserve it." She smiled and sat back, something was racking at her brain, something she must have been forgetting, but what? As they continued their ride, though this time in daylight, she couldn't help but let her brain dance around with remnants of their previous outing involving a horse drawn carriage, one which involved a broken heart and a broken engagement.

"_Um…we're gonna be a power couple. He's gonna be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line."_

"_But we're still gonna have time to have a big family."_

"_Two boys and a girl."_

"_And I'll coach little league."_

"_Oooh! And I'll bake treats for the team…or buy them."_

"_Then we'll spend summers at our beach house."_

"_And winters in the south of France."_

"_It won't matter where we are as long as were together."_

Most of it was true, Lucas was in the mist of becoming a famous writer, his book was already on the best seller list, and Brooke's company had begun to sky rocket, everyone wanted to have a piece from her line. The carriage ride stopped at the River Side and Lucas quickly jumped off lending out his hand for Brooke. "Thank you," she replied with a sweet smile. "_It won't matter where we are as long as we're together;"_ the brunette shook her thoughts aside, Lucas's words repeating themselves in her mind, and jumped off the carriage with the help of the enticing blonde. She was just about to walk forward, not knowing exactly where she was going since Lucas had taken the planning of the day for himself, but stopped when she heard the buggy driver call out her name.

"Ah Miss?" Brooke turned around to face the old man dressed in a tux with white hair and a white beard toped off with a top hat, it kind of reminded her of a combination of frosty the snow man and Santa Claus, but she let that thought slide. "This is for you," he handed Brooke an envelope which she quickly opened while gazing at Lucas suspiciously. Her findings lead her to a red card with curvy silver manuscript:

_A carriage ride we've past endured _

_Your love for romance and fairy tales I've secured._

_A Beautiful face such as yours deserves to have her taste of sweets granted _

_On a day she has forgotten is enchanted. _

Brooke's eyes turned to Luke clouded with perplexity, now she was sure the blonde haired guy she had known for a while had lost his mind, but his words hit her with an intriguing beat never the less, words that melted her heart and wouldn't allow her smile to fade. "So what's this day I've forgotten?" she asked as they stopped before a local ice cream parlor.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"Fine I think I will," she said bemused as they proceeded to the front of the line now ready to place their orders for a frozen dessert; Brooke not bothering to keep her disappointment clandestine stuck her tongue out in response, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me your rhymes get better…you know for a writer you…" Lucas frowned and was tempted to squish his ice cream cone against her face, but remembered to keep his cool. Why had he agreed to take her out in the first place? _Oh yeah it was your idea! _They ate their ice cream joking around about the past and present.

"You've really grown up," he said with a smile finishing off the last piece of his cone. She gave him a light nod secured with a delighted smile that bore her immaculate white teeth.

"Thanks, Luke."

_Luke_, his mind repeated he loved the way she uttered his nickname. It always seemed to have a nice ring to it when she said it. Once she finished her ice cream as well he offered his hand to pull her up. "Shall we continue?"

She kinked her brow, her eyes gleaming back flirtatiously, "Sure Romeo, whatever you say." He couldn't help but laugh.

x.x.x.x.x.x

They walked along to the River Court, both stopping to gaze at the paint that was beginning to fade away on the blacktop. Paint that spelled out names of them and their friends. "It seems like only yesterday," she said with a smile turning to him as he let his hand lace through hers. He gave her a nod, but decided to change the subject to a happier one.

"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?"

Brooke pondered his question for a moment and he watched the fear on her face formulate, "Oh no I've left my purse at the ice cream shop!"

Lucas mentally slapped himself and then pointed to her other hand, "its right there."

Brooke followed his finger, "Oh yeah," she smiled. Hopefully Brooke had already figured it all out and was just playing dumb so she wouldn't hurt his feelings…_nah, that would ruin my surprise then, eh looks like a lose lose situation_. She watched Lucas sigh and threw him a worried look, which he quickly shook off. Her gaze ran rampant around the basketball court where she'd often watch Lucas and his friends play, but her presence of a spectator had ceased since their break up, when she and Lucas had drifted off in different directions. The River Court looked worn out now, weeds poked around in random areas, the blacktop bearing occasional cracked lines instead of the smoothness it once had, and the basketball hoops were on the verge of falling off it seemed. She sighed ungratefully, a lot had changed, some for the better and other things for the worse. Brooke left Lucas's side, the breezy spring air dancing through her chocolate hair and tickling her skin as she walked over to a picnic table. There she found yet another envelope. She lifted up the envelope and turned to Lucas curiously, but before she was able to open it he called out to her.

"Brooke?" He seated himself on the lowest level of the bleachers and patted the spot next to her, indicating for her to sit.

"What is it?"

His gaze fell to the envelope for a moment before he let it rest on one of the basketball hoops. Brooke followed his gaze with intrigue, what was this boy seriously up to. He felt tiny beads of sweat form across his forehead as his baby blues met her honey colored ones, eyes so soft, he wondered how they were capable of sucking him in. "Remember the fantasy boy draft?" Brooke swallowed hard wondering why he'd bring up such a painful memory. "Rachel and I came here; as you know…I made this destiny shot, call it if you will, to see if you were the one for me." His gaze fell to the pavement in embarrassment.

"What happened?"

"It went in," he smiled looking up, running a hand through his blonde hair as he let out a nervous laugh. "I've had a lot of time to think about us, and I was wrong, you were the one for me, now I'm not naïve enough to base that off of a basketball making it through a hoop just because Rachel called upon it, but that day I was able to tell not only Rachel, but myself of how much I was truly in love with you, and could never get over you no matter how hard I tried." Brooke looked back at him her throat tight and the corners of her eyes crystallized with tears.

"Lucas?"

"I love Brooke, always have and always will." She gave him a light nod and with trembling fingers pulled open the envelope still encased within her hands. Yet again her eyes met with Lucas's familiar handwriting.

_An engagement which was pretend_

_On a night a broken heart was in need of a mend_

_Left thoughts of you that refused to flea_

_That involved you and me_

_So call upon destiny if you will_

_Till the last rose dies I will love you still_

"Till the last rose dies I will love you still?" she turned to him and found him now bearing a bouquet of fresh roses in his hands. She didn't want to even wonder how he magically seemed to make them appear. "Their not going to last long, like how we usually do."

"Just because we didn't before doesn't mean it will be this way now." He transferred the dozen roses to her.

She gazed down at them taking in their fresh and heavenly scent. Something caught her eye, one flower was seemingly different from the rest, and it wasn't as fresh or crisp looking. Brooke felt its petals between her fingers, "Lucas, this one's…," but that's when his words hit her, _till the last one dies I will love you still_, "Oh. Thanks." She smiled quietly still not sure what to make of all this, she knew she still had feeling for him, feelings that never went away but were buried within until that fateful day he kissed her lips.

_"You're going to be ok. I'm going to get you into some jammies, and then I'm going to take a cab home, and you can sleep it off."_

"_Or you could stay?"_

"_Oh."_

…

"_Ok, I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last 24 hours. Luke, we're not in high school anymore. And I love Peyton, and even if you don't wanna admit it right now, so do you. Ok."_

"_I feel lost Brooke; I don't know what to do without her?"_

"_Alright, you remember when I started Clothes over Bro's, it was right after we broke up, and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work, and you need to do the same right now, you need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be, and then you approach Peyton, and if she comes back to you, you know its meant to be. Ok. I'm gonna go, and you probably won't see me for awhile. Lucas Scott is gonna change the world someday and he doesn't even know it yet." _

That day she had confessed that she had mended her broken heart by burying herself in her company, something she once again had done when she left his side. But could she go through all that pain and heartache again… _"Isn't love the key?"_ Brooke shook her thoughts aside, "where to next?"

x.x.x.x.x.x

She walked in sync with his steps, still slightly troubled by the sight she had seen only a few moments ago, that unforgettable ratty old shoe box containing massive amounts of assorted envelopes, well 82 envelops to be exact, placed casually upon his bedside table. The bedroom door's hue which had startled her, painted that lush shade of red she had loved so much, that had been masked with midnight hatred. A mere feather that she had remembered sewing upon her costume for the Halloween dance rested besides the box containing her letters. Questions began brewing in her brain, questions long set on hiatus for fear of unwanted feelings arising to the heart once more. A heart that was feebly mended by drowning herself in building up the company, the line, she had started back when they were dating. A mere touch to her hand brought her hazel eyes to settle upon him and she couldn't help but give that face that melted her heart every time she gazed at a smile. Her stomach fluttered unintentionally when he winked at her, she thought she might have floated away, and her eyes lit up as her dimple began prominently revealing it's self. Her dimple shined its way through her smile, a smile full up innocence that he had loved so much and missed dearly. "Karen's Café, why here?"

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now," he smiled giving her a look, but she merely rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door.

"Good thing I'm starving."

"Pie?" he asked.

"I was thinking along the lines of a whole meal," she replied tapping her index finger to her chin with a thoughtful expression smudged across her face. This time Lucas was the one to roll his eyes. He took her hand and looked at her seriously this time. "I'm sorry if I offended you by anything I did today."

Brooke shook her head, "no, it was all thoughtful and very sweet, but Luke I don't know if I can go there again."

"Just look within your heart, and if it says Lucas, then I'm right here," he touched his hand to her cheek.

Brooke nodded pulling his hand away, "let's just worry about food for now." She let out a sigh watching him pull open the door, he was still Lucas Scott, the Lucas Scott he had always been, but more mature, but still he was _**her**_ Lucas Scott and had always would. She shook her head, she had always been the live in the moment kind of person, and besides how would she know how things would unfold if she never tried. _Third times a charm_, she thought to herself, besides she really had put her heart through enough by being away from him. He took her hand once again and led her in through the double doors and into a darkened room. _If he comes back to you, you know its meant to be_.

"If this is some kind of sick joke to scare me, oh you'll never hear the end of it," she warned blinking a few times as if this action would cause the light to just fill the room.

Suddenly the light flickered on, followed by the bursting of people along with voices, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Brooke!"

Brooke stepped back in utter shock with one hand held over her heart, "My-my-birthday?"

"You mean she hadn't figured it out all this time?" Peyton huffed stepping out from behind the counter with a balloon in her hand, "Brooke?!"

"Well sorry for being so busy," she replied running a hand through her dark hair, "God March already I thought it was still May."

"Brooke, May comes after April."

"I was kidding P. Sawyer," she said with a look, "You know sarcasm, ha ha ha."

Peyton shook her head, "get over here." She threw her arms around the brunette, pulling her best friend into a hug, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she whispered turning to hug Haley.

Brooke walked around the café with Haley and little two year old Jamie in her own arms. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble just for me," she said gazing around the various decorations, "to think I was expecting pie."

Haley chuckled, "it was actually Lucas's idea."

Brooke sighed and settled Jamie down who quickly ran after his father, "Yeah I figured as much."

"How was your day?"

"Incredible, but Hales, I don't know If I can put myself through all that again."

Haley placed a hand upon her shoulder and smiled at her friend sympathetically, "tell me this, can you continue to live without him?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes, missy, you do," Haley scolded playfully whacking her in the shoulder with her hand. Brooke shook her head, "I've been away from him long enough, besides he came back to me so it has to must be meant to be."

"Then tell him that." "Oh look cake's here," she said pointing to Karen who had just brought out an enormous cake with pink and white frosting.

Brooke gazed at the candles, "You know when I was younger I never really had birthday parties like this."

"Lament later, blow out the candles I'm not going to eat cake with wax all over it," Peyton cut in, "you're beginning to sound like Lucas." Brooke glared at Peyton but the rest merely laughed. She closed her eyes, Lucas watched the glow from the candles dancing around her skin; she was a natural beauty that always had the ability to take his breath away. She opened her eyes for a quick second and met his light blue orbs smiling back at her. She gave him a tiny wink and then blew out the candles as everyone clapped and cheered.

"You better sing," Brooke laughed.

"Ok, but I'm warning you B. Davis," Skillz replied, "I might be off key."

"You sure you want to take the chance," Mouth laughed along.

The brunette shook her head walking away from the table and towards Lucas with two plates of cake in her hand. "You no I never got to thank you for the incredible day you planned, thanks."

"No problem pretty girl," he said stroking her hair, "it was my pleasure."

"I didn't even think you still had my 82 letters, and how in the world did pluck a feather from my costume?"

He let out a laugh, "Easy, those letters are a part of me, and it was when I walked past you one time. Besides I'm sure you still have my responses."

She nodded, "never had the heart to throw them out."

"You see," he said digging his fork into his piece of cake, "we'll always be a part of each other."

"I know," she replied in a whisper watching him pull something out of his pocket. "Another one?" she asked kinking her brow, baffled.

"Just read it," he said handing it over to her. She gave him a look before pulling open the red card.

_Love is not love when alteration finds_

_When life gets hard true love remains the same_

_We've had our ups and downs over the years_

_But we've never been able to keep apart, despite our fears_

_Today I've given you a journey of enchantments_

_A memory you will hold forever locked in your heart_

_Speeches you seem to love, though embarrassing they might be_

_We've been through a lot don't you see_

_A door painted red because I refused to have us part_

_A locker festooned with love was better than any other art_

_82 letters declaring your love for me unconditionally_

_To which I replied whole heartedly_

_We are different indeed_

_But similarities secure us as well_

_You'd have given it all up for me, and I for you as well_

_I love you Brooke is all I can say_

_I hope with me you'll forever stay_

Brooke shook her head as she set the card down, tears crystallizing the corners of her eyes, "You really do need to work on your poems."

He let out a laugh and pulled her closer, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," and with that said they leaned into a much awaited kiss.

"Gross!" two year old Lily said covering her eyes with a giggle.

Skillz scooped up the toddler into his arms leading her over to the rest, "trust me you won't be saying that once you're older."

"You're sure now?" he asked sarcastically with a laugh after they had pulled apart.

Brooke punched his shoulder lightly and nodded, "You came back to me."

The newly formed couple walked over to where the rest were seated hand in hand. "Took you long enough," Nathan laughed high-fiving his brother to which Haley rolled her eyes.

Brooke sat beside Peyton and placed an arm around her best friend, "I see a lot of red around here."

"It describes you and Lucas perfectly," she smiled. Brooke nodded this day of relaxation had turned out better than anticipated. Today she had received her hearts desire and all the fame and money in the world wouldn't have come close. She knew one thing though; she would never have to hide behind _Clothes over Bro's _again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ok so tell me what you guys thought of the story, blah I know it was purely cheesy, but it was meant as a birthday present for my sister. Once again don't laugh at my ridiculous rhymes, I wasn't meant to be a poet**.**


End file.
